Weight training is a typical type of anaerobic exercise for strengthening muscular strength by lifting heavy weights to stimulate muscles. As interest in health and shape increases, weight training is becoming a popular trend.
In order to do weight training, heavy weights such as barbell bars, barbell discs, dumbbells, etc. are required. For more systematic training, a rack in which the heavy weights can be stored by weight and some of the heavy weights can be placed at the starting position for exercise is further required. The rack can be classified into a power rack, a half rack, a multi rack, etc. Since these racks are products of which basic functions and configurations themselves are simple, although their forms are slightly different by type, the overall functions and configurations are practically the same. However, since the racks are relatively expensive products and hardly cause problems such as a breakdown, etc., they are used for a long period of time once installed.
Conventionally, a number of techniques have been disclosed for assisting or performing muscular strength exercises such as weight training, etc. in an electrically-powered manner. The conventional arts are based on a rack-like external appearance and housing for weight training and configured by adding additional elements inside and outside the rack. However, as described above, the rack for weight training are expensive and have the feature of being used for a long period of time. In order to have the muscular strength exercises receive assistance in an electric-powered manner, a costly problem arises because the existing rack have to be replaced with an apparatus to which one of the above techniques has been applied.
In addition, the muscular strength exercises such as weight training, etc. should be continued in a state of muscle fatigue by continuously stimulating muscles to see the effects of the exercises. However, the muscles with accumulated fatigue become sensitive to the change of a minute external force. Therefore, the effects of the exercises can be increased or decreased depending on the minute intensity of the external force transmitted from the electric spotting apparatus. However, since the conventional arts apply a simple algorithm that only accepts information via an external sensor, and do not take into account minute force changes such as information about a reaction force, etc. generated by exercise and a frictional force generated in the apparatus itself, they could not provide a training spotting system suitable for a sensitive reaction that muscles exhibit in a fatigue state.
In addition, the conventional arts have been developed only for one function of the muscular strength exercise using heavy weights or the muscular strength exercises using a load generated by an electric actuating power, so there is no exercises spotting apparatus capable of performing two kinds of the above exercises at the same time.